The Epstein-Barr virus (EBV) has been associated with a variety of acute, and chronic, infectious, and malignant diseases. It is the etiological agent for infectious mononucleosis, and has recently been associated with a clinical syndrome referred to as "chronic EBV infectious mononucleosis-like syndrome." The EBV has been associated for many years wih African Burkitt's lymphoma and nasopharyngeal carcinoma. In addition, the increased incidence of B-cell lymphoma in individuals who are immune suppressed, such as renal transplant patients, or individuals with acquired immune deficiency syndrome, has been shown in many cases to be EBV associated. It is clear that the EBV is a very important infectious agent. Research on EBV and associated diseases has been historically presented at international meetings such as the Herpesvirus Workshops and at international meetings on nasopharyngeal carcinoma. In general, the International Herpesvirus Workshops primarily emphasize molecular biology and immunology and not clinical studies, while the international meetings on nasopharyngeal carcinoma have been limited to the association of the EBV with this disease. It was felt that, because of the rapid advances being made in molecular and cell biology of EBV, and because of the expanding disease spectrum with which this virus is associated, it was important to establish a separate workshop in EBV. It was also decided that this workshop would include a balance between basic science and clinical presentations. The meeting provides a forum for discussion between clinical and basic scientists. This application is to request support for the Second International Symposium on Epstein-Barr Virus and Associated Malignant Diseases, to be held in 1986.